helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Project Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about Hello! Project and TNX since (Month) (Year) ;November 26, 2010 - Kago Ai to release “The First Door” analog EP Idol turned jazz vocalist Kago Ai has announced that she will be releasing her, “AI KAGO meets JAZZ -The First Door-” EP as an analog. ;November 26, 2010 - Shimizu Saki 1st PB and Solo DVD Announced :Shimizu Saki revealed on her Serend blog that her first PB and solo DVD will released in January. ;November 26, 2010 - Official Arihara Kanna Twitter Account Opened :Arihara Kanna has opened up a Twitter account. Her first tweet was: i am kanna!!! ^^Follow me^3^ ;November 20, 2010 - S/mileage Nominated For “Best New Artist” Award :S/mileage have been nominated for the category of Best New Artist at the 52nd Japan Record Awards. ;November 20, 2010 - Mano Erina’s Special New Years Eve Dinner Show Announced :Mano Erina will have a special New Years Eve dinner show titled 2010 Oumisoka Fuji TV Presents ~Chotto Senobi no 19 Sai~ Mano Erina Premium Party. ;November 13, 2010 - Official “Minna Happy! Mama no Uta” Site Opened :A site for Tsuji Nozomi’s album titled Minna Happy! Mama no Uta has been opened. For the most part the site is a great way to promote the album since it has many great images featuring Tsuji with kids as well as previews for all of the tracks in the album (including the original song Chibi Deviwru), and even though there isn’t much else it gives fans a chance to listen to a few previews before buying the album. ;November 13, 2010 - Kitagawa Mimi & Ibu Himuro Are “Independent Artist of the Year 2010″ Nominees for Billboard JAPAN :Kitagami Mimi & Ibu Himiru (Ogawa Mana and Sugaya Risako) have been nominated as Independent Artists of the Year 2010 for Billboard Japan. ;November 13, 2010 - Morning Musume To Perform On Music Japan :Morning Musume will perform their latest single Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game on Music Japan. ;November 11, 2010 - Fujimoto Miki’s Father Has Passed Away :Fujimoto Miki’s father has passed away on the morning of November 10 due to unknown causes. Here is a translation of the Sanpso article (translation done by gator_yoong at aramathedidnt): "Singer Fujimoto Miki (25)’s father passed away on the morning of the 10th in a hospital in Hokkaido. The cause of death is unknown. The unexpected news of the death shocked both Fujimoto and her mother. According to sources, Fujimoto’s mother and father had been living apart, her mother lives in the city. Fujimoto got married last year on July 11th to comedian Shouji Tomoharu (34). They had their wedding ceremony with just their families on July 3rd at Hokulia in Hawaii. Fujimoto’s father was present and was able to see his daughter in a wedding dress. Fujimoto is from Hokkaido and auditioned for Morning Musume in 2000, she then moved to Tokyo. She’s active as an actress and singer. She also has a happy private life. Fujimoto will adjust her schedule and head to Hokkaido for the funeral service.". ;November 2, 2010 - Berryz Koubou Special Ustream Broadcast Announced :According to a recent H!P page post there will be a very special Ustream broadcast for Berryz Koubou’s 24th single titled Shining Power. The Ustream broadcast will feature the opportunity for fans to chat with Berryz Koubou members live on Ustream. To participate fans must buy the Inazuma Eleven edition of the single where a postcard will be included, they then must fill out the postcard with details such as their name, their favorite Berryz Koubou member, and what they want to talk about with the member. ;November 2, 2010 - Iida Kaori Special Christmas Live Announced :A special Christmas live for Iida Kaori titled Kaori Iida Christmas Live 2010 Ce Soir，tu es mon Pe’re Noe¨l　a｀ moi ~Konya wa Anata ga Santa Claus~. ;October 31, 2010 - Ex-Morning Musume member, Kago Ai’s new boyfriend is a MEN’s NON-NO model? :Gossip magazine, “Shukan Josei” reported that ex-Morning Musume member Kago Ai is dating MEN’s NO-NO fashion model, Mikawai Takeshi. ;October 30, 2010 - Hello! Project Eggs Shinjin Kouen November ~Yokohama JUMP~ Site Opened :The official site for Hello! Project Eggs Shinjin Kouen November ~Yokohama JUMP~ has been opened. Official Yokahama JUMP ;October 30, 2010 - Tsunku’s Wife Expecting A Third Child :According to a recent post by Tsunku on his 42nd birthday, his wife is expecting another child soon. His wife is currently five months pregnant and the baby is expected to be delivered by late march or early April. This will be his third child after his wife delivered a pair of twins – boy and girl – on April 30, 2008. ;October 28, 2010 - Morning Musume – “Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game” Bonuses Revealed :Tower Records: Original B3 poster. HMV: Original sticker. Tsutaya: Original clear file. Shinseidou: Original memo notepad. Other Stores Listed: Original photo. The external bonuses for Morning Musume’s 44th single titled Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game have been detailed. As most of you know when the single was announced there were some notices on CDJapan about external bonuses that would be included, and it’s great to see that we finally get a chance to find out the details since they seem to be hard at work promoting this single. ;October 26, 2010 - Official Berryz Koubou Youtube Channel Open :The official Berryz Koubou Youtube channel is now open. ;October 22, 2010 - Takahashi Ai & Niigaki Risa Premium Christmas Dinner Show Announced :Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa will have an FC event titled Takahashi Ai & Niigaki Risa Premium Christmas Dinner Show. This is an open Wiki that anyone can edit. Accurate and helpful information is always welcome so feel free to add to or extend anything you see. Changes are monitored by other users and all edits can be reversed with a couple clicks. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Regular Wikipedia entries do not contain links to song and album titles, but as this is a music and media focused site please mark all songs, singles, albums, genres, soundtrack appearances, and so forth as links. If a band (such as D'espairs Ray and Due le Quartz) has an alternate spelling, please make a redirect page for the alternate one. How to use redirects can be found here. More editing notes and tutorial links can be found on the Help page. This Wiki uses Japanese Kanji on many pages. If you see a bunch of question marks in a row on a line of text, you do not have Kanji fonts. However, most modern operating systems (Windows XP, OS X, Linux) have many languages and fonts built in, and it's just a matter of enabling them somewhere in the "Language" section of the control panel. Consult your operating system help guide for more instructions or check out Using Japanese language on your computer. thumb|250px|right|C-ute - Aitai Lonely Christmas PV Preview *C-ute - Aitai Lonely Christmas *Release Date - December 1, 2010 thumb|250px|right|Berrryz Koubou - Shining Power Radio Preview *Berryz Koubou - Shining Power *Release Date - November 10, 2010 thumb|250px|right|Morning Musume - Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game *Morning Musume - Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game *November 17, 2010 *Berryz Koubou's Maji Bomber!! single was released July 14, 2010 as Regular Edition, LE A and LE B. *Morning Musume's 2010 Concert Tour DVD, Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Pikappika!~ was released July 14, 2010. *Melon Kinenbi's Final Stage Melon's Not Dead DVD was released July 14, 2010. *Niigaki Risa's new DVD, Alo-Hello! 3, and Photobook, Mahalo, was released July 14, 2010. * ...that Kominato Miwa of T&C Bomber was apart of the SharanQ audition where Heike Michiyo and Morning Musume began, but dropped out to give birth to her second child. * ...that not counting Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori is the only person to remain in Morning Musume past their 23rd birthday. * ...that Nakayama Nana is the only Hello! Project member to have a relative in Johnny's Jimusho. * ...that Arai Manami is the first Hello! Project member to be born after the debut of Heike Michiyo and Morning Musume. * ...that Hirano Tomomi is the newest member to join Hello! Project at the age of 25 which mean she is the eldest in H!P. * ...that Aiko is the youngest person to join Hello! Project and the first Hello! Project member to be born after the Hello! Project name was established. * ...that there are only two pairs of relatives in H!P. Coincedentally, in both cases the older relative is a member of C-ute and the younger relative is a member of Hello! Pro Egg. * ...that the year 2009 had the most graduations in the history of H!P (27). __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse